


Scent

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Sort of a poem...or just musings of a starship captain





	Scent

I can still smell the scent   
of your skin on mine  
Hours after I have left you  
I still smell your breath in my hair  
Just a faint trace of you, unxpected  
When i turn my head  
I still smell your scent on my fingers  
When I fold them before me  
On the conference room table  
I still taste you in my mouth  
Even after i've had  
My third cup of coffee  
I still hear your voice cry my name  
So much that it drives me to distraction  
Even though a captain shouldnt be so easily distracted

I wonder if you suffer as I do  
When we are apart?  
Are you as distracted as you work in your lab?  
You would think it inefficient  
And you're not wrong  
But secretly  
I love it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taste and See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495661) by [Queerdinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary)




End file.
